


Paraglider

by Angel_Slayer



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Braids, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human AU!, Human! Revali, I refuse to kill the champions they are too precious, It's kinda sad, K well none of my cool italics and bold stuff showed up so sry, M/M, Verbal Link, before link defeats it but after the chamipons "die", but it is kinda not sad?, idk anymore, kinda in the middle of the calamity, let pretend the calamity happened 1000 years ago instead of 100 it'll make more sense, make sense?, no beta we die like Link to Maz Koshia, ooc Revali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Slayer/pseuds/Angel_Slayer
Summary: “Revali I have returned for you my beloved.”~There is a traditional song of the Rito tribe. It talks of a proud Rito warrior and how his lover earned his place among the people.
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	Paraglider

**Author's Note:**

> For this story lets pretend that the calamity took place 1000 years ago instead of 100. It'll make more sense. I also imagine Revali being a huge simp for his boyfriend so thats why he is probably ooc, sorry. If you have any questions, let me know and I'll do my best to answer them!
> 
> This story was inspired by a couple other stories but namely these:
> 
> Jade Rings by Ibijau https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542109 (I took inspiration for the beads in the story, you'll understand soon)
> 
> Farore's Paradox by Skybloodfox https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628357/chapters/51574039 (I took inspiration for the Sheikah hatred from this if that makes sense)
> 
> Please go check them out they are so good!!!!

The day was newly born when a pair of father and son approached the landing. Both were wearing armour but the young one was complaining. 

“Father, why do we have to wear this? It’s too hot.” Tulin crowed from behind his caretaker. 

The other turned around and knelt down, sighing deeply.

“Tulin we have already talked about this. This armour is very important to our family, it has our crest on it which lets other Rito’s know which family you belong to if you ever get lost or hurt.” Teba said hoping internally that his son would end the conversation at that.

Tulin, ever the one for contradictions, continued anyway.

“But it's so hot. My wings keep me warm enough anyways!”

Teba ran a hand over his face before answering.

“Yes your wings do keep you warm however they aren’t big enough for you to fly yet so while we are in the air the armour will keep you even warmer against the chill.”

Tulin pouted his lips out and turned away from his father to glance at the other Rito that were gathered on the landing. It was a group of five sisters, each had small wings the size of Tulins with all different colors as well as traditional braids framing each of their faces. They were facing an older Rito woman who was leading them in a song. Tulin didn’t understand the tongue they were singing in so he turned back to his father to ask another question.

“Father, what are they singing?”

Teba paused and turned around to observe the group as well. After a few moments Tulin could hear his father sing the last few words underneath his breath before turning back to him. Tulin held his fathers gaze before the other sighed and led him to the edge of the landing so they could sit and have a chat. They had done this once before when Tulin had asked his father why his hair needed to be braided everyday. 

Back then Teba had explained what each style of braiding meant and why Tulins own was different that his fathers. Tulin had fledgling braids done by his mother as he wasn’t old enough to do his own. Although he had thought it to be strange that his father had his braids done by his mother as well. Teba had explained that once a Rito is married that they have the other partner do the braids as a way to symbolize their love. They also included different beads and different colored leather strips to the braid to symbolize other things as well like if someone was being courted or if they were mourning. Something Tulin learned after a bout of rebellion is that the Rito males were not supposed to cut their hair until curtain parts of their life. His mother had a heart attack when she came to their nest and half her son's hair was gone by his own doing.

After the two Ritos were settled on the ledge, Teba began to explain the song.

“Tulin, the song that the sisters sang is a Rito traditional song. It is sung in the traditional tongue that you are learning in school which is why you probably didn’t recognise the words.”

Tulin nodded. It did make sense after all.

Teba continued, “It talks of an ancient figure, a Rito warrior like us, who once fell in love with a Hylian.

~  
Snow blew across the horizon as a figure cloaked in midnight blue wings fired arrow after arrow. Dressed in winter armour, the figure seemed none the wiser. He was engulfed in his archery so much so that the two familiar figures approaching went unnoticed by him. When they finally approached and dared to open their mouths to speak, they had a bow turned on them within the same breath, bomb arrow drawn and more than ready to fire. Piercing green eyes hidden behind traditional warriors paint greeted the two travelers. 

“Some nerve you have sneaking up on a warrior.” The gravelly voice said in a way of greeting. 

Zelda rolled her eyes and jumped off her pure white stead, landing with a huff. Link soon followed much more practiced, never making a sound. 

“Revali, you as well as I know that this visit is not one of routine. I bring news of the calamity and when it shall strike.” Zelda beings, ever to the point.

Revali narrows the eyes that Link finds so endearing when they are turned on him, loves the way they soften and seem to dance with newfound life.

Revali turns back around and lowers his bow, wings tensing at the words.

“If you are desiring swordsmen and foot soldiers, do not look here. All Rito are trained in the ways of the bow. However…” He trails off, glancing behind him with a smirk on those full lips Link has fond memories of.

“If you are looking for archers to join your ranks, you have come to the right village.”

Zelda scolded at the Rito’s attitude and hastily replied, “You know that the Sheikah are wonderful archers as well.”

Link knew that hit a nerve when wings flew open as Revali turned on his heel to face the princess, scarf whipping at the movement. In a millisecond his bow was drawn and an arrow was knocked, facing towards the flustered princesses throat. Link knew that no matter how angry the Rito got, he would never shoot.

“You know as well as I that the Sheikah are nowhere near the Rito in terms of archery, so don’t think that just because you are the crown princess you can soil the name of my village that way. I couldn’t give a shit about your pathetic kingdom and the misery it is destined to be subjected too. I speak for all races as I say that it wouldn’t affect any of us other than you. So don’t go thinking that we all have a debt to you and your useless father when all your kingdom has given us are liars and thieves.” Revali spat.

Zelda turned and stomped to her horse and took off towards the village guards, probably going to the elder Link thought.

Revali lowered his bow as well as wings and sighed. Link could still see his fist clenching around his bow and took a few steps over to his secret lover and gently grasped at the fist. Revali looked down at his smaller lover and sighed again, taking his hand in the others and rubbed his thumb over Links knuckles. 

“Sorry love,” Revali began, “I know that you hate it when we argue, but I just can’t help it. Every single time she brings up those damned Sheikah and how they are better than everyone. I can’t help but argue back, the Sheikah are nothing but liars and killers without reason. Everyone knows of their past activities and she still trusts them.”

Link said nothing but nodded his head. The Sheikah were known killers and manipulators and it wasn’t just Revali that had a problem with that. Every other tribe the duo had talked to had mentioned the Sheikah in some way or another. Link didn’t trust them at all but he didn’t have a choice. He was bound by oath to the princess.

Revali then brought his wings around his smaller lover and brought them closer together, curling his wings around the two of them as his Hylian lover wasn’t used to the extreme cold as the other was. Link was wearing his Rito armour that his lover had made for him a long time ago during one of the other royalty visits years ago. Revali revealed that it had his family crest on it and was lined with his own feathers so that if anything were to happen to him in the reaches of the Hebra region, those that took care of him would know how important he really was. 

Link cuddled into those wings he knew like the back of his hand and turned to curl his arms around his lovers body, thankful that they were together. Revali returned the gesture without a second thought although a couple years prior he would have flinched and withdrawn.

Revali glanced down at his lovers golden hair and pressed his lips atop it.

“You know,” came a few scratchy voice from beneath the feathers, “you could always braid my hair again.”

Revali closed his eyes and remembered the last time he had braided Links hair. He had placed beads of turquoise throughout and strips of dyed leather in a traditional courting braid and it looked wonderful. Link had looked at him with love shining in his eyes and Revali couldn’t wait any longer to feel his lovers lips against his own. Safe to say that Link was late to depart the next morning as the braids had to be redone after the night's activities.

“I would love to.” came the Rito’s late reply, cheeks flushed a pretty pink at the memory.

They stayed there for hours before they knew that Zelda would be wondering where her knight was. Link never wanted to leave his lover's warm embrace.

~

“Wait, so a Rito fell in love with a Hylian?” came Tulins voice. “But how did they get to the village? There aren’t any bridges. Could the Hylian fly?”

Teba shook his head and replied.

“No son, the Hylians can’t fly. They don’t have wings.”

“So how did the Hylian get into the village?”

Teba pondered for a moment.

“That was the problem that the Rito and his lover were facing. The lover couldn’t come to the village. So the Rito made his lover something special.”

~

“What is this?”

In Links hands he held a bundle made of traditional Rito fabrics and wood. It was surprisingly light.

“Open it up my love.” came Revali's reply. 

They were sitting on the flight range deck in the middle of the night, where they would mostly find themselves alone. There was nothing wrong with different tribes having relationships however it made some things difficult. Much like how a voe wasn’t allowed in the Gerudo Town, None save for the Rito were allowed into the village unless they proved themselves. Any person that made it to the village placed atop the huge stone pillars was allowed in.

The problem was it was surrounded by dark and stormy waters that made sailing to the bottom of the pillar impossible and if one made it that far they had to climb to the top of the pillar which was far from easy. It was thousands of feet in the air and no person without the use of unnatural means could make it. Legends say that only a few from other tribes had made it, a Zora who used her ability to jump out of waters to reach a ledge and climb up, a Gerudo who climbed the pillar using nothing but a spear and her hands, and a group of three Goron who catapulted their way across the gap. No Hylian had proved themselves worthy of making it to the village yet and thus none were allowed in. Revali was determined to have his lover be the first to make it. Not even the prized princess had been allowed in, she would have a meeting tent set up at the side of the cliff where she and the Elder would meet. 

Link looked down at the bundle again and began to unfold it to reveal something that he had never seen before. It was a fabric with a crest he was very familiar with embroidered atop connected with two different pieces of curved wood. 

Confused, Link asked, “What is it?”

“We Rito use this as a paraglider if one of the warriors hurts their wings on a hunt and can’t fly to the village. The fabric catches the winds and the rider can glide to wherever they desire to go. It only works with a specific skill of the Gale though as the rider won’t be able to get high enough without the wind pushing them up. That's usually why I am required to go on hunts” Revali answered, his excitement showing through his smile.

Link looked shocked. He knew what his lover was trying to tell him. This was his chance to get into the village and earn his place there next to his lover. No longer would they have to come to the flight range in the middle of the night to get away from the princess. He could sleep in his partners house and they could curl together in the hammock and block out the rest of the world. No more calamity and no more champion duties and no more disaster. 

Before Revali knew it, he had a lap full of a happy Hylian nuzzling at his neck. If he was paying close enough attention he would feel tears in the others eyes. They curled together for a few more minutes before Link broke apart and demanded that his braided lover show him how to use it in preparation for the next day where Link planned his arrive to be.

~

“Woah, the Rito made a paraglider? That's so cool!”

Teba laughed a little.

“Yes he did, it is said that he painstakingly embroidered his family crest onto it as well much like the armour he gave to his lover.”

“Family crest? What did it look like father?” Tulin asked.

Teba turned around and pointed to the wooden flooring of the landing. Painted was a symbol that all Rito warriors knew the importance of. Tulin turned around and observed.

“This is the lovers family crest Tulin.” Teba said with a certain tone that Tulin was too young to understand.

“Wait but isn’t that the Rev-”

“Yes son,” Teba cut him off. 

“Yes it is.”

~

“Please promise you that you’ll be careful. After I summon my Gale, I’m not allowed to help you any more.” Revali pleaded with his lover.

Link turned around to face away from the cliff and towards his worried partner.

“Of course I will try, however I make no promises.”

Revali sighed and his wings fluffed up with worry.

“I was worried you would say that”

Link turned back around and glanced at the landscape. They were standing at the tallest point around the lakeside cliffs where it would be the easiest to get to the village. Revali had done this a hundred times before but he was still worried.

Link finally turned back around and said, “I’m ready. Lets go.”

Revali didn’t trust his voice and simply nodded.

Link approached the edge and took out his new paraglider and got into a prepared stance. Revali lined up behind him and lowered his wings, gathering the currents of winds underneath before releasing them in a burst to send his partner up in the air before taking off after him.

Link was not quite familiar with the feeling of his lover's winds coming to carry him away but he quickly adjusted and continued on the planned course. Revali was flying high above him, casting a shadow. Link looked up and the sight took away his breath. It was summertime in the Hebra and Tabantha regions and while that was still quite chilly for the Hylian, it was probably boiling for the Rito. So much so that he didn’t bother wearing his traditional Rito warriors clothes that all men wore in the village. Instead he enlisted the help of worn trousers and a pair of leather boots to keep his lower half warm while his top half was bare, allowing for the blatant staring of his partner. 

Link always liked the way his lovers muscles were lean and strong, he thought it complimented the others' build nicely. It made him look like a dancer while he was flying, thought Link. 

After a while his lover rushed ahead towards the landing and waited for Link to make his way over. Link could already see a few Rito warriors heading towards the landing in awe that a Hylian was making their way over to the village. There was starting to be quite the gathering to watch him make his way over to the landing and Link prayed to the Goddess above that he would be able to pull this off.

The landing was now within sight and quickly approaching. It appeared that because of the Gale he was a perfect height to reach it.

Link tucked his feet in and once he was over the landing, closed the paraglider and dropped down and rolled a few feet away from the edge. Standing quickly, Link met his lovers eyes and they both smiled at each other. He did it. He was the first Hylian to make it to the village. 

Soon the crowd parted and the Elder came to the front, where Link himself was. Link quickly bowed as a sign of respect.

The Elder smiled and allowed him up before placing both his hands on Links shoulders.

“Everyone, today we have witnessed a wonderful milestone. A Hylian has made his way to our village and has earned our respect. Let us celebrate!”

All members of the crowd cheered and Revali was perhaps the loudest. Everyone in the crowd knew that the Hylian had help making it there as the paraglider bore a crest, but one look at the braid framing his face made with turquoise beads and dye leather cord and no one could find it in themselves to care. After all every Rito knew that they were protective over those they were courting and Revali was no exception. Many of the older Rito didn’t think the man with midnight blue wings would ever find a lover with his outwardly brash attitude however when they saw the loving glances that the two shared, they understood.

It was a wonderful day even if Zelda did scold Link for being the first one to make it to the village instead of her.

~

“Woah that is amazing!” Tulin exclaimed.

Teba nodded. No other Hylian since that time 1000 years ago had made it to the village. 

They both began to stand up to head to the flight range as they had been planning when one of the sisters exclaimed, “Look! Look!”

Teba glanced towards the sky where the sister was pointing and his eyes widened. He pushed Tulin behind him and drew his bow. A figure was flying-no gliding across the sky. At that realisation Teba withdrew his bow and simply watched in shock as the figure approached. 

Once the figure was close enough, Teba could make out a very old glider being used, the Rito had since the older times improved their invention. The next thing he could make out was golden hair. When the figure made it to the landing and closed the glider, no one spoke. Teba looked the figure up and down to discover intricate braids lined with jade beads, the bead of marriage, and silver dyed leather cords, very old traditional Rito armour with a specific crest embossed on the chest piece and lined with dark blue feathers and a glider that had that same crest embroidered on. 

Shocked to the bone as all signs pointed to this person being courted by a Rito from the braids to the armour lined with Rito feathers and the blatant crest of claim, Teba spoke in Hylian for them to understand.

“Congratulations on making your way to the village, who might you be?”

The male smiled kindly and laughed a little before speaking in traditional Rito tongue, “Don’t force yourself to speak Hylian for me, I understand you just fine.”

Astounded, Teba continued.

“Understood, might I ask what you are doing here Hylian?”

The other replied, “I am Link. I have returned to the Rito village in search of someone and to help you all from the beast that patrols the sky.”

“What makes you think you have the capabilities of taking down that Divine Beast, Hylian. It is no easy task. Many of us Rito have died trying, what makes you different?”

Link replied easily,” I have taken down two other Divine Beasts before arriving here in preparation. Vah Ruta of the Zora Domain and Vah Rudania of Death mountain. I am sure in the last 1000 year you have heard of them. I intend to save the champion that has been locked away for the last 1000 years.”

Teba couldn’t believe his ears.

“What makes you think the champion is still alive in that thing? It has been 1000 years as you have said.”

Instead of properly replying, Link raised his hands to his mouth and began to whistle a particular tune that Teba didn’t know. After a second the beast in the sky, Vah Medoh, returned the call and screeched. Teba knew it was only a machine but the sound it made sounded pained.

Link looked back at Teba and expected him to say more. Teba obliged.

“And who are you looking for?”

“The Champion.”

Teba almost keeled over. None other than the Rito warriors passed down the stories of the Great Champion. How in the world did this Hylian know of this?

“As I’m sure you know the Champion was the one that piloted that beast in the sky. I know he is still alive and I intend to free him.” Link said simply.

“Why?” was the only question that left Teba’s lips.

Link smiled again but this time it looked pained.

“We promised 1000 years ago that we wouldn’t let anything happen to the other. I failed my promise to him and so I have returned to free him.”

Link paused and then he said something in the ancient tongue no Rito had spoken for 700 years that Teba would never forget.

“Revali I have returned for you my beloved.”


End file.
